classicaloidfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai dake ga Subete Janai!
Ai dake ga Subete Janai! (愛だけがすべてじゃない！lit. Love Alone Isn't Everything!) is the sixth and bonus track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 6 and the ending theme for Bach, CLAKLA, Nibelungen. The song was composed by Tsunku and performed by Claskey:Klasky. Lyrics TV Size Japanese= 愛だけがすべてじゃない 愛だけじゃ生きられない それでも愛の歌 歌う 歌う 歌う 愛だけがすべてじゃない 愛だけじゃ生きられない それでも愛の歌 歌う 歌う 歌う 愛すべき人がいる 愛すべき故郷(くに)がある 愛すべき出会い達 I Love You I Love You I Love You Oh 運命なんて言葉に So 飲み込まれちゃならぬ 大好きなこの街の匂い クラクラ来ちゃうぜ 大好きなこの街の人 クラクラ来ちゃうぜ Ah 偶然だって続けば Yeah それはきっと宿命 |-| Romaji= Ai dake ga subete janai Ai dake ja ikirarenai Sore demo ai no uta Utau, utau, utau Ai dake ga subete janai Ai dake ja ikirarenai Sore demo ai no uta Utau, utau, utau Aisubeki hito ga iru Aisubeki kuni ga aru Aisubeki deai-tachi I love you, I love you, I love you Oh, unmei nante kotoba ni So, nomikomarechanaranu Daisuki na kono machi no nioi (CLAKLA kichau ze) Daisuki na kono machi no hito (CLAKLA kichau ze) Ah, guuzen date tsuzukeba Yeah, sore wa kitto shukumei |-| English (official)= Love alone isn't everything One can't live on love alone Even so, a love song I sing, I sing, I sing Love alone isn't everything One can't live on love alone Even so, a love song I sing, I sing, I sing I have a lovable person I have a lovable home country Lovely encounters I love you, I love you, I love you Oh, the word "destiny," by it So, I mustn't be consumed Daisuki na kono machi no nioi (CLAKLA is coming) Daisuki na kono machi no hito (CLAKLA kichau ze) Ah, if even the coincidences continue Yeah, that is surely fate Full Japanese= 愛だけがすべてじゃない 愛だけじゃ生きられない それでも愛の歌 歌う 歌う 歌う 愛だけがすべてじゃない 愛だけじゃ生きられない それでも愛の歌 歌う 歌う 歌う 愛すべき人がいる 愛すべき故郷(くに)がある 愛すべき出会い達 I Love You I Love You I Love You Oh 運命なんて言葉に So 飲み込まれちゃならぬ 大好きなこの街の匂い クラクラ来ちゃうぜ 大好きなこの街の人 クラクラ来ちゃうぜ Ah 偶然だって続けば Yeah それはきっと宿命 愛だけがすべてじゃない 愛だけじゃ生きられない それでも愛の歌 歌う 歌う 歌う 愛すべき人がいる 愛すべき故郷(くに)がある 愛すべき出会い達 I Love You I Love You I Love You Woh友情なんてビンキリ So 疑うのも愛さ 大好きなあいつの未来 クラクラ来ちゃうぜ 大好きなあいつの笑顔 クラクラ来ちゃうぜ 大恋愛だって続けば Wao!たまにゃ喧嘩するさ 愛だけは無くならない 愛だけは測れない そうだから愛の歌 愛しい愛しい愛しい 愛だけがすべてじゃない 愛だけじゃ生きられない それでも愛の歌 歌う 歌う 歌う 愛すべき人がいる 愛すべき故郷(くに)がある 愛すべき出会い達 I Love You I Love You I Love You |-| Romaji= Ai dake ga subete janai Ai dake ja ikirarenai Sore demo ai no uta Utau, utau, utau Ai dake ga subete janai Ai dake ja ikirarenai Sore demo ai no uta Utau, utau, utau Ai subeki hito ga iru Ai subeki kuni ga aru Ai subeki deai-tachi I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU OH, unmei nante kotoba ni SO, nomikomarechanaranu Daisuki na kono machi no nioi (CLAKLA kichau ze) Daisuki na kono machi no hito (CLAKLA kichau ze) AH, guuzen date tsuzukeba YEAH, sore wa kitto shukumei Ai dake ga subete janai Ai dake ja ikirarenai Sore demo ai no uta Utau, utau, utau Ai subeki hito ga iru Ai subeki kuni ga aru Ai subeki deai-tachi I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU WOH, yuujou nante binkiri SO, utagau no mo aisa Daisuki na aitsu no mirai (CLAKLA kichau ze) Daisuki na aitsu no egao (CLAKLA kichau ze) Dai rennai datte tsudzukeba WAO! Tama nya kenka suru sa Ai dake wa naku naranai Ai dake wa hakarenai Soudakara ai no uta Itoshii, itoshii, itoshii Ai dake ga subete janai Ai dake ja ikirarenai Sore demo ai no uta Utau, utau, utau Ai subeki hito ga iru Ai subeki kuni ga aru Ai subeki deai-tachi I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU Story In Bach, CLAKLA, Nibelungen, Tchaikovsky and Badarzewska, who went indie after Wagner took over Arkhe, received from Akira Mitsuru a traditional idol song written by Bach. The song lacked an instrumental part, so Tchaiko and Bada initially performed the song a capella. Suddenly, some of their fellow ClassicaLoids appeared one by one, contributing to the song with the following parts: * Beethoven: guitar * Schubert: tambourine * Mozart: bass * Liszt: keytar * Chopin: virtual drum set Impressed by their performance, a crowd started forming around them, and CLAKLA's popularity increased. Trivia Video Category:Music Category:Claskey:Klasky